Mon meilleur ami
by Alounet
Summary: Bulma et Goku se remémorent avec nostalgie leur amitié juste après la défaite de Boo. Bulma/Végéta en arrière plan.


**Titre** : Mon meilleur ami

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Amitié

**Couple** : Bulma / Goku

**Avertissements** : Aucun

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama_

**Notes**_ : L'histoire prend place juste après la défaite de Boo. Une des relations que j'ai toujours le plus apprécié dans la série, c'était l'amitié de Bulma et Goku. C'est quand même la base de la série, la rencontre de cette adolescente de la ville avec ce garçon sauvage. La plus longue relation de la série. Première rencontre, amitié qui ne fera que croître. Jusqu'à la fin de Dragon Ball GT ou Bulma se remémorera avec nostalgie son aventure avec Goku lorsque ce dernier quitte la Terre sur le dos de Shenron. En mémoire de ces deux amis là, voici cette histoire._

* * *

Bulma avait bien changé au fil des années. Elle était passé de la jeune adolescente insouciante et aventureuse, prête à tout pour sortir avec un garçon, à la femme intelligente et responsable, épouse dévouée et mère courageuse. Bulma était un exemple pour de nombreuses personnes dans son entourage.

Alors qu'elle était dans le palais de Dende avec la plupart de ses amis, et qu'elle retrouvait avec grand plaisir son mari Végéta et son fils Trunks, son regard se posa sur Goku.

Son meilleur ami de toujours retrouvait lui avec grand plaisir sa femme et ses enfants. Il était revenu, définitivement, ayant accepté de ressusciter. Elle le regardait et songeait à ce que l'esprit de Goku avait dit à ses amis sept ans plus tôt, après son décès face à Cell.

Il avait dit aux autres, présent au palais de Dende justement, qu'il ne souhaitait pas revenir et être ressuscité parce qu'un jour, elle même lui avait dit que c'était lui qui attirait les méchants et les ennuis. Parce qu'elle lui avait dit ça un jour, il avait disparu de leurs vies durant sept longues années.

Elle était heureuse de le revoir, parce que Goku était cet être admirable et courageux qui l'avait changé. Sans lui, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Il lui avait appris à devenir une femme généreuse et aimante, à évoluer et à grandir face aux épreuves qu'ils avaient du affronter ensemble.

Tandis que Trunks riait avec Goten et que Chichi semblait parler mariage à Gohan et Videl, elle vit Goku s'éloigner un peu de l'agitation du groupe. Il avait besoin d'être seul sans doute. Elle même regarda Végéta et ce dernier semblait avoir compris ce que souhaitait faire son épouse. Elle souhaitait discuter avec son meilleur ami.

Végéta avait longtemps était jaloux de la relation privilégiée entre les deux amis d'enfance. Une relation qu'il ne pouvait pas nier et qui faisait partie intégrante de leur vie. Au fond, Végéta se demandait parfois si Goku n'avait pas la première place dans le cœur de son épouse.

Une fois, Bulma avait était honnête avec Végéta, lui avouant qu'elle s'était posée la question quand à ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami lorsqu'elle l'avait revu lors du tournai mondial des arts martiaux qui lui avait permis de retrouver Chichi. Ses fiançailles précipitées avec la brune mirent fin à toute idée qu'elle aurait pu développer dans sa tête.

Mais Végéta lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il savait que si Chichi n'était pas entré dans la vie de Goku, c'est elle qui serait son épouse au jour d'aujourd'hui. Car même aux yeux du Saiyen, Bulma tenait une place importante dans sa vie, au même titre que Chichi.

-Goku sauve encore le monde. Que ferions nous sans toi ?

Goku regarda sa meilleure amie et se contenta de lui sourire. Ils restèrent côte à côte quelques secondes, regardant le ciel bleu.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda la femme aux cheveux bleu.

-A mon retour sur Terre. C'est maintenant que tout redevient calme que je me rends compte que je suis vivant à nouveau. Tu crois que j'ai quel âge maintenant ?

Bulma se mit à rire, il était incorrigible.

-J'imagine que tu as gagné sept ans de ta vie et que tu as repris l'enveloppe corporelle que tu avais quand tu es mort il y a sept ans.

-Ca veut dire que je suis plus jeune que Chichi ?

-Ne le dis surtout pas devant elle, elle risquerait de ne pas s'en remettre.

Goku se mit à rire à son tour. Il regarda derrière lui vers le reste de ses amis, puis il dit :

-Tu sais que tu as profondément changé Végéta ? Je ne sais pas qui aurait pu le faire à part toi.

Bulma souriait et répondit sincèrement :

-Nous avons changé Végéta. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, votre amitié est très importante. Il t'aime beaucoup.

Goku acquiesça. Bulma avait envie de dire ce qu'elle ressentait, et le fit :

-Je ne le pensais pas tu sais ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Que tu attirais les méchants et les ennuis. Yamcha m'a dit que c'est ce qui t'a fait ne pas revenir il y a sept ans du Royaume des Morts. Je m'en suis toujours voulu. Et je n'ai pas pu te le dire.

-Tu avais raison. Je suis revenu sur Terre une journée et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu nous a manqué, conclut Bulma qui laissait parler son cœur plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Goku fit un geste qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire : il lui prit la main. Les deux amis n'avaient jamais était très démonstratif de leurs sentiments amicaux l'un envers l'autre, notamment parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux mariés et que cela pouvait être mal interprété.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais de là haut, Kaioh me permettait de vous voir tu sais.

-Sale petit voyeur ! s'amusa Bulma en frappant son meilleur ami.

Les deux amis se perdirent dans un nouveau fou rire, tandis qu'Oolong s'approchait à son tour des deux amis.

-Je crois que Chichi et Videl préparent un grand festin, vous devriez venir avant que tout ne disparaisse !

-Manger ? s'écria Goku. Laissez moi à manger !

Le Saiyen était déjà partit en courant vers le groupe d'amis tandis que Bulma se contentait de sourire. Oolong la regarda avec amusement, et la jeune femme lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire toi ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout, mentit le petit cochon.

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel et accompagna son ami jusqu'au groupe. Tout finissait bien, comme toujours. Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait remercier son meilleur ami.


End file.
